The present invention relates to a sanitizer monitoring and communication system for monitoring sanitizer use by users of such systems, and for wirelessly transmitting sanitization compliance data from the dispensers to a central station, including over a cellular telephone network.
The term “sanitize” generally refers to using a sanitization product which sanitizes a person's hands, but which does not need to be washed or rinsed off with water or a towel. As used herein, unless otherwise noted, the term “sanitize” is intended to include “handwash”, wherein a user washes his or her hands with soap and water.
Sanitize compliance systems collect sanitize compliance data collected by sensors at a sanitize dispenser system. The data is typically stored locally at the sanitizer dispenser. The data may be transmitted over a communications line which may be a hard-wire, such as a half-duplex RS-485 network to a central location, which may receive data from a plurality of sanitizer dispensers. The data may be analyzed at the central location, and sanitize compliance reports may be generated with a view towards insuring compliance with sanitize protocols and regulations, and to improve compliance when compliance has been found to be lacking, not optimal, or in need of improvement in some way.